The present invention relates to a bill depositing/dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to, for instance, an automated teller machine for use by financial institutions and the like, to which is applied a bill depositing/dispensing apparatus which enables general consumers to directly deposit cash with or withdraw cash from by using a card, passbook or the like.
Known bill depositing/dispensing apparatuses for use by financial institutions and the like for instance include ones each of which is provided with a cash slot through which bills put in by users are to be accepted and bills to be paid to users are fed, a bill discriminator for discriminating bills and a bill conveyor which passes the bill discriminator and conveys bills. Its configuration may further include a combination of such units as a temporary stocker for temporarily storing deposited bills, a deposited bill box for storing deposited bills, an outgoing bill box for feeding bills to be withdrawn, a recycle box for storing and feeding bills deposited or to be fed, a reject box for storing deposited bills to be stored neither in the deposited bill box nor the recycle box and bills not to be dispensed out of the bills fed by the outgoing bill box, and a loading/recovering box for feeding bills to load the recycle box and bills recovered from the recycle box. In addition, there are proposed various other configurations in which the arrangement of constituent units and/or overall structure are modified in one way or another.
Especially in international markets where diverse bills are handled, there is a keen demand for bill depositing/dispensing apparatuses configured to be capable of handling many different denominations of bills. Known bill depositing/dispensing apparatuses capable of handling many different denominations of bills include, for instance, one disclosed in Patent Reference 1. This known example has a configuration including a cash slot for deposited bills, another for bills to be dispensed, a bill discriminator (bill distinguishing device) and plural recycle boxes, one for each type of bill, and these units are connected by a bill conveyor. Additional recycle boxes can be installed as additional types of bills are to be accepted. Patent Reference 2 discloses a similar example.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-172946
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-20783